Finally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Miley / Oliver - romance. Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Finally**

 **Miley Stewart is finally 18 years old and now the night she's been waiting for is here. The night when she'll no longer be a kid or a virgin.**

"I hope this will turn out good..." says Miley to herself. She is a bit nervous.

Robby Ray and Jackson are away on a fishing-trip so Miley and her boyfriend will have the privacy they need for what Miley plan to do.

"Okay. Everything's ready. Red satin sheets are on the bed, wine is on the living room table and soft sexy music is playing on medium volume. All set for a nice night of love." says Miley with a tiny smile.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Miley quickly pull on her new short erotic black leather dress and then run over to the door and open it.

"Hi, baby." says Oliver Oken.

"Hi, handsome." says Miley.

Oliver is weaing black jeans and a white short-sleeve button-down silk shirt and a silver-colored tie.

"Are you ready?" says Oliver with a smile.

"Yeah, all turned on." says Miley in a soft seductive tone.

"So let's go upstairs to your room then." says Oliver.

"Hold it, sir. C'mon, please have glass of wine with me." says Miley.

Miley open the bottle of Italian wine and pour a glass for Oliver and one for herself as well.

"Cheers, Oliver. To...grown up love." says Miley.

"Sure, baby. To grown up and sexy love." says Oliver.

"Please touch my boobs." says Miley.

"Sure, baby." says Oliver as he starts to slowly rub Miley's boobs.

"Ohhh, mmm, ya make me wet." moans Miley.

"That's cool." says Oliver in a manly tone.

"I think I'm ready...to go upstairs now." says Miley.

"Sounds good, Miley my love." whisper Oliver.

As soon as they get into Miley's bedroom, Miley goes down on her knees in front of Oliver and unzip his jeans.

"Tell me if ya think I'm goin' to far here..." says Miley as she grab a firm, but also soft hold of Oliver's dick and starts to stroke it nice and slow.

"Miley...it feels good." moans Oliver.

"I hope so, sir. Ya know I wanna please ya so much." says Miley in her sexy southern accent.

"Keep going!" moans Oliver.

"Try to not cum too early. Save it for my pussy." says Miley.

"Sure, Miley." says Oliver in a mature calm tone.

10 minutes later.

"Now I wanna get fucked." says Miley.

"Oh yeah." says Oliver.

Miley pull up her dress, goes down on all four on the bed and move her ass a bit in a sexy way and says "Fuck me!"

"Shit, yeah!" says Oliver as he push his dick into Miley's pussy.

Suddenly he hit her 'wall' and he push further, breaking the 'wall' and soon is dick hit the bottom of Miley's super-soft pussy.

"Ohh, feels good. Fuck me please..." says Miley.

Oliver starts to fuck his girlfriend.

"Miley, your pussy is so damn wet." says Oliver in a manly tone.

"It's because of you, Oliver." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Do you love this?" says Oliver as he starts to fuck harder.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" moans Miley.

"Fuck, yeah." says Oliver, his voice still manly and deep.

45 minutes later.

"Shit, yessss!" says Oliver out loud as he cum inside Miley's sexy pussy.

"Oh my gosh! Yessss!" moans Miley with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"That was good." says Oliver.

"It really was." says Miley.

"So you wanna do it again?" says Oliver.

"Of course, is your dick still hard...?" says Miley.

"Yeah, it's hard." says Oliver.

"Sexy. Put it back in my pussy then." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Oliver as he thrust his dick deep into Miley's pussy.

"Ah...shit...!" screams Miley.

"Did I hurt you?" says Oliver.

"No, me is strong and cool. I can take it. Do me, Oliver." says Miley.

Oliver starts to fuck Miley hard and fast.

"Yes! That's what I love. Big stiff dick goin' at it hard in me." moans Miley in a slutty sexy voice.

"Miley...you're so damn hot." says Oliver.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh...yeah!" says Oliver as he cum inside his girlfriend for the second time that night.

"Mmmm, yes! Holy shit, that's nice!" moans Miley as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! Now I'm done." says Oliver as he wipe some sweat from his face.

"I'm done too." says Miley.

Miley is so happy finally have lost her virginity. She's also happy that it was with her cool handsome boyfriend Oliver Oken.

 **The End.**


End file.
